e4_misfitsfandomcom-20200214-history
Instant Sexual Arousal
Instant Sexual Arousal is the power to arouse others into a sexual frenzy, induce pleasure and cause euphoric orgasms via skin-to-skin contact. It leaves the target/victim completely consumed in a sexual frenzy and euphoric orgasmic pleasure until skin contact is broken or climax is achieved. Characters *Alisha displayed this ability until she sold it (Christmas Special). *Elliot purchased this ability from Seth, Alisha previously held this ability. Usage Alisha discovers her power accidentally when she touches Curtis and sends him into a sexual frenzy. She then touches Simon who likewise goes into a frenzy, which confirms that anyone she touches gets sexually aroused. During her community service, Sally insists that Alisha shares a dance with one of the elderly people who are enjoying a function in the community centre. Alisha reluctantly offers to dance with Harry, who, after touching Alisha's arm, is immediately forced into a sexual frenzy. Alarmed at hearing Harry's sexual comments, Sally breaks up their meeting. Later in the episode, Alisha is being reprimanded by Wilson after breaching the terms of her probation, when he takes her by the arm, and is unintentionally forced into a sexual craze, in which, against Alisha's will, he pins her on the table and drops his trousers. Sally walks in and splits up their meeting. In the pre-titles sequence of the third episode, she is shown using her power to her advantage on several unnamed men, whom she touches in a nightclub and later sleeps with. She uses her power on one man she really likes, Curtis, and they have sexual intercourse in the community centre bathroom ( this is considered rape). This makes Curtis highly displeased. Following Curtis' negative reaction, she uses her power on Ben and takes him to her flat to sleep with him. He does not remember their actual sexual intercourse. Alisha intends to sleep with Ben again and they drive to the other side of the lake. She ultimately changes her mind and steps out of the car, but Ben grabs her arm and he goes into a sexual frenzy and pins her down on the car seat. Curtis comes to save her only to be likewise, contrary to Alisha's intention, forced into a frenzy and acts likewise. Alisha manages to escape from the car. Curtis tells her he likes her and she does not need to use his power on her. They begin a non-physical relationship. When Lucy, a girl with the the power of Shapeshifting comes to the community centre in S2E1, she begins impersonating various members of the gang. When the gang suspect Alisha is really Lucy, she demonstrates her power on Simon, to show that is is really her. Her power is shown not to work on Superhoodie, because of his Immunity power, which results in her breaking up with Curtis and starting a physical relationship with Superhoodie. In order to start a physical relationship with present Simon, Alisha sells her power to Seth for free in the Christmas special. Elliot buys the power off Seth. He then uses it on Mary while they are in the locker room at the community centre. Alisha confronts Elliot, mentioning that she saw him buying powers from Seth, only for Elliot to use this power on her. When the gang confront Elliot, he is using this power on Santa Hat Girl forcing her to perform oral sex. When Elliot is killed in the episode, the power dies with him. Similar Powers *Relationship Manipulation - the power to manipulate others' feelings toward the user. *Hypnotic Breasts - The power to mesmerize men with the user's breasts. Trivia *This power is developed by Alisha personality of being a flirt and having sex with anyone. *It's unknown if this power works on members of the same sex since Alisha is seen touching Kelly's bare ankles in Episode 6 (Series 1) without affecting her, yet touches some females in Episode 3 (Series 1). Category:Alisha Daniels Category:Series 1 Powers Category:Powers That No Longer Exist Category:Series 2 Powers Category:Powers